


Something You Can't Deny

by Words_and_Worlds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot... maybe more, Translation, merry christmas !, this time i just wanted to smile and laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_and_Worlds/pseuds/Words_and_Worlds
Summary: When you're super-heroes and you absolutely want to keep secret your mutual civilian identities, working together without a slip is a daily struggle.But how to proceed when you want to hang out together? How to find a way when going out as civilians is out of the question, and your mere apparition in costume creates a stampede?...and what if we needed a little help from Chance to bring us the so-awaited Reveal?Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence: respects the series and its mythos up until Season 2, episode 7 (more details in the intro)This One-Shot (in two chapters for practical reasons) is a nod to chapter 6 of my main fanfiction, "Blanc, Rouge, Noir" and Ladybug's promise - a promise that will remain unfulfilled in BRN universe. "Something You Can't Deny" - a completely independant story! - will do it in its stead, and throws our heroes into an unfamiliar situation and a "team-building exercice"...but things could very well go south!





	1. Something You Can't Deny - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something You Can't Deny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184386) by [Elenthya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenthya/pseuds/Elenthya). 



> DISCLAMER
> 
> The show "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" belongs to its creators.  
> Uptown Cosplay and Momma Sammu are, in this fanfiction, fictional characters: the story pays homage to their work and has nothing to do with their responsibility as public figures.
> 
> Writer: Elenthya  
> Translator: Vanamonde
> 
>  
> 
> Context: are taken into account the facts, revelations and relationships of the characters from…  
> -The entire first season  
> – The “Origin” episodes  
> – The first seven episodes of season 2 (the only ones that came out when this one-shot was written)  
> Thus, episode 8 (“The Dark Owl”) and its moment in the container (with the kwamis) aren’t taken into account in this fanfiction. Neither are the Ladinoir and Marichat moments from episode 9 (“Glaciator”) and Rena Rouge’s apparition (“Zapotis”)
> 
> Type of fic: “parenthesis” one-shot, “slice of life”  
> I assume that some characters have become Miraculous bearers in some circumstances, that some secret identities have been revealed and others haven’t...The details will unfurl in the story – or not.  
> Let yourself go with the flow with this one-shot, and you’re free to imagine the rest...
> 
> This one-shot uses more or less canon facts, developed through the series and/or different fanarts pre and post-Reveal, like for instance:
> 
> – Nino is the next superhero bearing the Tortoise Miraculous, his pseudonym being “Carapace”
> 
> – Alya is the next superheroine bearing the Fox Miraculous, under the alias “Rena Rouge”
> 
> – Marinette is a big fan of the film Moulin Rouge, a bit for its love story but mostly for its aesthetic and costumes; if she decides to watch it one day with Adrien, one may think he would burst into tears at the end of the movie (I still cry about it myself)
> 
> \- In the canon universe, Marinette is crafty and a fan of fashion, sewing and art in every shape and form: for her to be interested in or even being a fan of cosplay is not hard for me to picture.

 

__

 

 

 

 

_" **Cosplay** " is a portmanteau word, "costume" and "play"; people doing it are called cosplayers. _

_Cosplayers aim to play a character's role, through their costume and their hair (with a wig or the same hair-do than the character) and their make-up._

_The most popular themes are characters from manga, comics, anime, cartoons, tokusatsu, movies and video games, but also series and all kind of themed costumes._

 

 

 

“ _When can I see you again ?”_

“ _When can we do this again?”_

 

**Something you can’t deny**

 

 

_Inspiration flowed in during a trip, on Christmas Eve,_

_listening to_

[“ _When can I see you again?” by Owl City_](https://youtu.be/3s2ISBhc4YU)

.

.

.

_When can we do this again ?_

_When can I see you again?_

 

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new_

_Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future’s ready to shine_

_It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_**There’s something in the air** _

_**You can’t deny…** _

.

.

  
.

 

“Rena Rouge? Can you tell me why we’re here, again?”

“To do some team-building, of course! Go on, wave at them!”

I do my best and try to give my best smile to...whom, by the way? The main alley is crowded. Every time a fan walks away, elated, two take their place, armed with their phone or state-of-the-art camera for the most enthusiast.

Remarks and exclamations fly everywhere.

“Waaaah, they’re awesome!”

“Ladybug? Ladybug, look over there please!”

Inside the gigantic, overcrowded hangar, the noise is almost deafening, from the rumours of the crowd to the musics spit by the speakers everywhere.

“Ladybug, over here, over here!”

I try to find in the assembly the one calling me so enthusiastically, almost begging. To no avail.

“Rena Rouge, you’re so neat! I love you!”

By my side, Alya snaps her fingers and winks.

“Hey! I love you too, random citizen!”

I bite back a laugh, trying my best to keep focused. At least there’s one person in our group who knows her way around the crowd.

“Ladybug, a picture with your yoyo, please!”

Automatically, I put my right hand to my waist and grab the yo-yo. Its weight and diameter are slightly different from my usual item – put away in my satchel – and so I hesitate a bit when I raise my arm as if to throw it in the air to jump on the roofs. I feel perfectly ridiculous, but according to the flashes and appreciative rumours, the illusion is perfect.

In the assembly, a man – a professional, according to his sophisticated film camera – gets on one knee and snaps away again.

“Chat Noir, Ladybug! In duo, please!”

I barely have time to realize what’s going that Rena Rouge already stepped aside. Looking like a conqueror, she crosses her arms then swings her hip, ready for a few solo pictures. Someone nonchalantly puts their arm around my shoulders, then a snicker, almost a purr, rises against my ear. I jump, startled, and almost drop my yo-yo. I mutter, aware that all eyes are on me.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing?”

“I’m doing what I’m told, my Lady: a duo picture.”

“And I’m telling you that you’re going too far!”

“Come on, my Lady, I’m staying in character! But you, on the other hand, you look a bit stuck-up with your yo-yo, I’ve known you more confident...Ladybug fans will be disappointed.”

Forgetting the assembly still snapping away, I push him back and glare at him. He answers with his best smirk.

“Oooh, my Lady gets angry! That’s great, brings more edge!”

“Sorry I can’t mess up again like earlier. I’m already ashamed as it is.”

The mere memory of it makes me blush. Carried away by Rena Rouge’s enthusiasm, confused by the ever-growing fans, I found nothing better to do than throw my yo-yo in the air...before remembering it was a fake. I can still hear the noise it made when it fell to the ground, people’s awkward silence – and Chat Noir’s snort, soon covered by Alya’s belly laugh.

_Never again._

Well, at least that’s better than using the real yo-yo, safely tucked away in my satchel. Only one throw, and the admirers around would have discovered the truth.

“This whole thing is ridiculous”, I mumble as I lower the fake yo-yo.

“Don’t tell me about it, my Lady”, Chat Noir sighs. “This staff is so boring...not balanced at all. But after all, as long as they like it…!”

Complaining with his usual theatrics, he spins between his clawed fingers the official replica of Chat Noir’s staff. I smirk, torn between amusement and exasperation. Up until this morning, I thought Alya would be the only one to splurge on rare and expensive goodies. But obviously, Chat Noir is so in love with his own legend that he doesn’t hesitate in buying a collectible. It probably cost three times my monthly allowance...

While he’s already the proud owner of the real Staff, that he keeps in his bag-pack.

“And it’s not even collapsible”, Chat Noir adds. “There’s no Skyping, alright, but a collapsible staff, it can’t be that hard, right?”

He swiftly stops his twirling and takes a grand pose, holding the fake staff en garde. In the crowd, children squeal and jump with glee, all starry-eyed. A bit on the side, a little girl in a red tutu with black polka dots complete with pom-pom antennas stares at me, her big plush yo-yo dragging on the ground. I wave at her, and she awkwardly hides behind her mother, busy getting pictures; herself wears a sumptuous steampunk dress,.

She took great care in her dress – hand-made, I can tell –. Curious, I would like to come closer, but the wall of amateur photographers seems to thicken with each passing second.

“Ladybug, a smile over here!”

“Group photo, please!”

As if by magic, Rena Rouge reappears on my right, and leans nonchalantly on my shoulder. Alya gestures with her chin the crowd of fans right in front of us.

“Come on, a few more pictures and we’re going, I promise…!”

I chose to suffer in silence and force myself to smile. Calls and flashes again. I still don’t know where to look. There’s so many of them, how to please everyone?

Chat Noir puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Calm down. Stick your chest out, stop fidgeting, and act natural. Keep looking ahead, at the guy in the black T-shirt. I think Hawkmoth is controlling him.”

I immediately freeze, all my senses in alert. What, an akumatized person? Here? So discreet?

Holding my breath, I scan the assembly of visitors. I see nothing. I whisper, ready to take out my yo-yo – the real one.

“Where? Which one?”

Chat Noir doesn’t answer me, but his palm squeezes my shoulder, a silent warning. He leans toward me, holding out his staff, and invites me to follow his gaze with a nod. To my right, Rena Rouge mimics him, breathing slowly, her ruby eyes scanning the crowd. Flashes intensify.

I don’t see anything. Only visitors. Children, adults, civilians.

“Chat Noir...Which one?”

A chuckle.

“No one. Keep the pose, my Lady. You’re perfect.”

“...huh? But, the Akuma...”

“...is the only way I found to make you forget about photographs and become again the Ladybug we know and love: on the lookout, ready to defend Paris against any threat.”

Rena Rouge barely holds back a laugh. I frown, disconcerted, and Chat Noir ostensibly winks. He got me.

A few more flashes, then Rena Rouge stands up quickly.

“Well, come on! We don’t have all day, the con awaits us! Thank you, thank you everyone!”

Rena Rouge’s natural presence – almost mesmerizing – fades as she greets the crowd with a sudden awkwardness. This is Alya again, and her slightly rough-around-the-edges demeanour, surely exaggerated to not blow her cover.

Satisfied, the crowd scatters slowly, and we take a less-travelled alley. Chat Noir hits the concrete ground with his fake staff and sighs.

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come in costume?”

“Are you kidding?” Alya exclaims. “It’s too good, they haven’t noticed a thing! There’s already four people who asked me what my costume was made of. There’s even another Rena Rouge who was dead set on telling me that the fabric I used was “too shiny too look like the original”! So really, for once that we can walk around like this without getting noticed, we can’t complain!”

“Unnoticed? We draw so much attention we barely made twenty metres in fifteen minutes!” Chat Noir jabs.

“As if you minded, Kitten. You can complain all you want, but you always find the perfect pose for each picture. That’s crazy, you look like you did it all your life!”

“What do you want me to say, Rena? All cats are natural-born posers!”

She takes her backpack and grins at us, before lowering her voice. With all the noise around us, there’s no chance passers-by could hear us, unless deliberately coming closer.

“Anyway, we didn’t have a choice, did we? We wanted to hang around together to relax. Since you both refuse to reveal your identities, we could only meet in costume! And at least, during a geek con, we’re just average cosplayers.”

Chat Noir puts on again his Teemo hat – from one of his favourite online games – and grimaces with application.

“It sure is hard for you to keep the secret, Rena. Your first slip was after only one week, that’s right?”

I laugh while putting the fake yo-yo to my belt.

“My kwami told me yesterday it was an all-time record.”

Alya pouts, fuming, and her long ears shudder in her gorgeous red hair. I know she’s making great efforts to not swish the air with her fox ears, which would betray her to the other visitors, persuaded that she’s only a cosplayer – albeit a good one – paying homage to her favourite heroine.

“Rah, enough with this! Only three people know, and you two don’t even count because you’ve known since the beginning!”

I share a knowing look with Chat Noir. The circumstances that led us to chose another Miraculous wielder weren’t easy ones. But the akumatized people were becoming stronger and more numerous, and to handle them while keeping our civilian lives secret was becoming near impossible. Plus, Alya, busy feeding the Ladyblog, was taking more and more risks to assist her two favourite heroes. As Chat Noir and Ladybug could no longer ensure her safety, it was better to give Alya the knowledge – and the means – to defend herself.

To recruit Alya? With her enthusiasm, we pondered for a long time if it was a really good or really bad idea. A few months later, I still think it’s a bit of both.

“Plus, I’m a reporter and a blogger at heart”, she berated, all super-heroine charm gone. “To keep the truth hidden is going against my nature! I’m making huge efforts here!”

“And you still wonder why we want to keep our identities secret from you?” Chat Noir asks on an ostensibly annoyed tone. “If you knew, I bet you wouldn’t last three days before publishing a scoop on the Ladyblog...”

“Nonsense! I sworn to keep our secret, and a promise is a promise!”

“Alright. What about Nino? And Marinette?”

I look at Chat Noir reproachfully. He’s going too far and he knows it. Rena Rouge crosses her arms, stubborn.

“Nino...is Nino. I don’t keep anything from him and you know why. And I told you a hundred times, Marinette is my best friend! When this super-villain attacked her, I had to react. And I regret nothing! I know I can trust her. My secret is safe with her.”

I sigh, but I’m still thankful to Alya. I know she takes very seriously the protection of her secret identity, and yet, that day, she hardly hesitated before transforming to save Marinette, her friend she thinks is defenseless. Even after all this time spent fighting side by side, she has no idea who Ladybug really is.

“Speaking of Nino, what is he doing? Is he still getting changed? Seriously, it’s not as if he’s got a real costume to put on! I’ll go get him!”

Alya mumbles away. Chat Noir giggles, still swirling his collectible staff, his Teemo hat precariously balancing on his dishevelled blonde hair and cat ears.

“Nino’s in trouble, it would seems. Rena sees red.”

I roll my eyes.

“You know it’s a sensitive subject for Alya. She feels guilty about Nino, and her friend Marinette who knows her secret. She’s afraid she could suffer one day from knowing too much, and you can understand that, can’t you? So why do you always have to jab at her?”

“Probably my mischievous side, my Lady. Kittens from a same litter like to sharpen their claws. Builds character.”

He unveils his canines in a smirk. I sigh and shrug, trying to hide my own smile.

“When will you stop taking everything as a joke, Chat?”

He put his fake staff on his shoulder and looks at me with a haughty look.

“On the contrary, I’m completely serious, my Lady. What’s done is done. With Rena Rouge as her personal bodyguard, Marinette has nothing to fear. As for me, I always keep my eyes open.”

I cross my arms on my chest, look back at him with a carefully-constructed nonchalance. I don’t know who’s hiding behind this black mask and flirty attitude, and vice-versa...but that’s perfect like this. If one day Hawkmoth holds one of us in his grasp, he won’t be able to pry out of us something we don’t know.

Trust and secret before anything else, this is our strength. Our bond.

“So, my Lady, do you feel better?”

“A bit, Kitten.”

“So that’s settled then. _Purrr_ fect”, he quips with a slow wink, like a happy cat.

A group of teenagers approaches us, all proudly wearing simple cosplays – An Evillustrator quite resembling, a Lady Wi-Fi more blonde than red-haired, and a portly Chat Noir. Bright-eyes and rosy-cheeked, they greet hesitantly my team-mate, obviously to get a selfie with him. He instantly takes off his hat and hands it to me with a perfect reverence.

“Will you excuse us, my Lady? My fans are waiting.”

The three young girls are already taking pictures of us and giggle while exchanging knowing looks, convinced to be talking to two very good cosplayers. I decide to play along – for now, it’s rather nice.

“Again, Chat Noir? I’m gonna start thinking you came to show off, not to see the con!”

He smiles devilishly and glances up at me. Despite of himself, his belt twitches like a cat’s tail.

“Are you jealous?”

“Dream on!”

“Always, my Lady!”

Two fingers on his temple, he gives me his customary flirty salute, then walks to his fans, more charming than ever.

“Ladies, what would you like for your pictures? A fight against the Evillustrator? A re-enactment of the battle against the dreadful Lady Wifi?”

Rena Rouge’s powerful voice booms behind me.

“Hey, I found Nino! And guess who’s almost more popular for pictures than the both of you?”

I turn around and find Carapace, looking as sheepish than Rena Rouge is radiant.

“Stop with that, Alya”, Nino mumbles, his hood self-consciously pulled up and his shoulders tensed. “It’s already as awkward as it is.”

“I just pulled him out of a mad crowd of photographers. He’s been assaulted ever since he stepped out of the dressing room and it makes him uncomfortable. That’s so cute!”

Trying to ignore the looks of the other visitors, I walk to Nino, accommodating.

“Carapace’s apparition is still very recent. Every one of his interventions in town goes viral, people are curious about him. It will pass, Nino.”

_Well, I suppose…?_

“Yeah, right!” Rena Rouge sneers. “You must be the only one cosplaying as Carapace, or at least you’re the best-looking one. This is only the beginning!”

“Alya, keep going like this and I’m changing back”, Nino fumes. “You already know who I am IRL, so I don’t know why I should walk around in costume! And Wayzz was right, what if someone realizes I’m the real Carapace? I’m too noticeable, here!”

Rena Rouge laughs, steps back and raises her voice.

“Seriously, Nino? Have you looked around? We’re at _Japan Expo_!”

She gestures wildly at the crowd. Though it’s still early, the aisles inside the huge hangar are slowly filling with visitors. And, as always in cons, one person out of three is costumed. There are cosplays everywhere, of varying quality and origins, from the accessory bought on-site to the handmade complete costume, probably the result of dozens of hours of work. Sewing, glueing, moulding, thermoforming, acrylic paints, make-up, hair-does and wigs, nothing is too much or too complex for a cosplayer wishing to pay homage to their favourite character.

It’s the first time I visit a con this big. When I’m not busy posing, I stay agape at the talent and creativity of some amateurs. Had I come here as Marinette, I would have been among the first to take dozen of pictures and asking them questions on the materials used.

Rena Rouge scans the crowd of cosplayer with a keen eye, then points at a stand already besieged by clients.

“There! Look, Nino, another Rena Rouge! Have you seen her? She’s gorgeous, and she doesn’t cheat with a kwami! And there, look at this futuristic Ladybug! Woow, all these lights in her costume! But Chat Noir over there, meh. But it’s the thought that counts…!”

She hops up and down, her phone in her hand.

“You can tell this year’s theme are the Ladybug mythos! This was the best occasion for us! I’ll take tons of pictures and interviews for the Ladyblog, this is gonna be so great!”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told her I was a manga and video games fan”, Chat Noir sighs half-heartedly.

I elbow him.

“Serves you right for not holding your tongue during our rounds, Kitten. You gave her the perfect excuse to drag us here.”

Chat Noir scoffs and tries another approach.

“Mmh, well I, for one, regret nothing, My Lady. Do you like mangas, or comics?”

“Neither, Chat Noir, I don’t really have time for this. But...”

I quiet, astonished: in the adjacent aisle, an androgynous silhouette just passed by, all white-powdered faced and shadowed eyes. Long blond platinum hair ondulate down her white dress, as its sides float and fall majestically to the ground. Out of her back sprout two big iron wings, fully articulated. Instead of feathers, they are adorned with stained glass, clicking and shining in the artificial light.

I don’t know where this character is from. But I can only admire the cosplayer’s prowess – artistic and mechanic –. Mouth agape, I barely register Chat Noir’s chuckle, as he puts his chin on my shoulder. I step aside.

“So, you’re a cosplay fan? I can picture my Lady as a crafter or a gifted seamstress!”

I shudder and snap back:

“And what about you? I can’t believe this is your first convention too. I swear I can hear you purr each time people come to ask you for a picture.”

Chat Noir winks and leans to kiss my hand.

“Just one word from you, my Lady, and I’ll only pose by your side. Carapace’s sex-appeal is more than enough to please all these girls.”

While Nino was barely relaxing, he pushes back his hood on his forehead even more, red-faced.

“Dude, are you serious? If Plagg’s urges make you play womanizer, good for you. I already have a girlfriend, and a possessive one as that!”

Rena Rouge bursts out laughing, before posing, hand on her hip, for a fan, who thanks her with a thumb-up, phone out and a wide grin on his face..

“ _Aaaw_ , but that’s because I love you, and you know it”, she simpers.

Nino pouts, then smirks in the shadow of his hood.

“Sometimes I wonder. You look like you can handle yourself perfectly without me.”

Rena Rouge’s nonchalant smile becomes voracious. Dropping her bag theatrically, she ambles to him lasciviously. Nino’s even more embarrassed but doesn’t step back, arms crossed. She puts a hand on the green symbol adorning his torso, and looks deep into his eyes, suddenly dead serious.

“And what do I have to do for you to stop wondering, partner?”

Nino hesitates for a split second. Catching us all unaware – Including Rena Rouge, according to her small surprised yelp – he grabs her waist and deeply kisses her.

The cosplay fans around promptly raise their phone and camera, over the moon. Chat Noirs whistles appreciatively, and I struggle not to burst out laughing, a hand on my mouth. I know Alya is making tremendous efforts not to bristle her ears out of surprise.

When Carapace and Rena Rouge part, it’s hard to say which one of them is the reddest. He mumbles, stubborn, his eyes shining behind his green mask.

“You can start by calming your pheromones, Miss Rena. There are limits to my patience. And two can play this game.”

Incredibly, Alya remains speechless, red-cheeked. I opt to help her, and walk to them to whisper:

“Ahem! We agreed to follow the same rules than during our patrols, you two lovers. “No unnecessary displays of affection during working hours”, remember?”

Impassive once more, Nino snaps back:

“She started it.”

Still speechless, Rena Rouge fumes. She finally walks away with an annoyed groan, turns around and walk to the nearest photograph, to hand him a business card with an email address on it.

“Here, and don’t hesitate to send all your pictures. Spread the info around!”

Chat Noir bursts out laughing, almost hysterical.

“She has her head screwed on right, at least! “Blogger-born” indeed! Ladynoir fans have something to worry about.”

I frown, puzzled.

“I...What? “LadyNoir?””

Chat Noir winks tenderly at me.

“Oh, my Lady. One day, you should do some research on your own legend. One has to look after it, you know.”

I look at him haughtily, along with a smirk.

“But you already do it for the both of us, Kitten.”

The crowd shudders suddenly, moving strangely. Rena Rouge runs back to us, starry-eyed.

“He’s there! It’s not just a rumour, he’s there!”

She grabs her bag, all her presence definitely vanished. She looks like Alya more than ever, when she’s about to buy the latest issue of her favourite comic. She grabs my wrist and drags me away.

“Come on, come on!”

“Who’s there?” Chat Noir wonders, as Alya grabs him by the arm.

“You’ll see. You’re going to love this! At least...I think!”

She motions Carapace to follow us and presses her way through the crowd, denser than ever. At the intersection of two alleys, there is a new circle of photographers, excessively wide, as if out of respect for the cosplayers. Alya elbows her way furiously, her film camera in her hand.

“That’s awesome, it’s the first time they’re coming to France!”

Our outfits continue to be visually striking, and the astonished fans step aside. We finally reach the first row. Rena Rouge cannot stand still.

“Marinette will regret not to have come! I’ll have to record everything for her!”

A bit ill at ease, I focus on the cosplayers posing – a duo – and I’m speechless. Beside me, Chat Noir stills, wide-eyed.

At the centre of the circle of photographers, a young woman in an evening gown red with polka dots smiles, uncrosses slowly her bare arms to pose with her hands on her hips, in a carefully composed attitude. Her black hair with blue accents streams on her shoulders, in two pig-tails with red ribbons. A domino mask completes the look and covers her laughing face.

Behind her camera, Rena Rouge seems to think fast, brushing her temple as though to straighten non-existent glasses.

“That’s...Momma Sammu, I think. The cosplayer. Her costume and wig are clearly Ladybug-inspired. She looks a lot like her, don’t you think? But the cut of the dress reminds me of something else...and her partner – oh wow, it’s really him!”

Rena Rouge hops with glee, and though I’m hiding it as best as I can, I’m barely controlling myself. In the small world of cosplay, there are a few rising stars that caught our eyes those past years. And one of them happened to have won renown playing a role that I know all too well.

Beside Momma Sammu, an arm around her waist, stands a larger-than-life Chat Noir. Silent, eyes piercing proudly behind his black mask, his discheveled blonde hair, he’s wearing a costume reminding of my partner’s equipment, re-imagined as an evening wear like the gorgeous dress of “his” Ladybug. An actor, cosplayer and renowned dancer that all American conventions have been courting this past year.

“ _Uptown Cosplay”._

“That’s Uptown!” Alya whisper, overexcited. The organizers waited to the last minute to confirm his presence! But having a con dedicated to the Ladybug mythos without one of the best Chat Noir cosplayers...it would have been a shame!”

I automatically nod, in truth focused on Momma Sammu’s dress to memorize all the details. I know very well that I’m too young to wear this kind of dress, even as Ladybug. This cosplayer is clearly adult, and though she innocently smiles at the camera, she moves with a presence and maturity one cannot fake. When Uptown, both mysterious and seductive, leans toward her and whisper something in her ear, she laughs, and whispers something back with a malicious smile.

You can’t fake such complicity – even tenderness? – and that’s probably why the flashes get even more numerous. Chat Noir and I never act this way during our missions, but I long stopped trying to set things straight with media and fans regarding our relationship.

Rena Rouge and Carapace’s apparition, who immediately made their bond public, at least distracted the public’s attention. A bit.

“The “best Chat Noir cosplayer”...yeah, right.”

Rena Rouge flinches, pulled out of her fangirl’s bubble, and I look on my right, surprised. Chat Noir – our Chat Noir – is staring at the actors, a sullen look on his face.

“I looked at his videos...or _her_ videos? I don’t get it, is Uptown a man or a woman?”

Rena Rouge shooks her head carefully, still filming.

“There’s nothing to get. Uptown doesn’t use any specific pronoun on the English-speaking forums. “He”, “She”, or “Them”, it depends. It’s hard to translate in French, but you can use “He” or “She” indiscriminately. Basically, Uptown has no gender, or that’s sorely his/her business, and not public knowledge. Period.”

“Mmh.”

There’s a pause.

“But if you ask me, anatomically speaking, she’s a woman. Only a woman can have such a _feline_ sway when she dances.”

“Ok. Nevermind”, Chat Noir mumbles, feigning to ignore Alya’s last comment. “I’ve seen her videos. She’s overdoing it.”

I bit back a chuckle – it’s the pot calling the kettle black.

“Oh, are you bothered by her portrayal of the character?” Rena Rouge laughs. “Or her way of dancing? Her adult Chat Noir is considered the best of all! That being said, we’re still waiting for a Ladybug cosplayer to match...”

As we talk, a staff member, wearing red uniform and an ear-piece, makes his way through the crowd of fans to the two cosplayers, to say a few words to them. Momma Sammu nods, and as she pulls away from her partner, he bows to her extravagantly yet elegantly before kissing her hand. She lets him do it with a bit of irony. More flashes.

“I think he really looks like you”, Nino says, nonchalantly leaning on our Chat Noir’s shoulder. “And he’s classy in this costume. You’ll have to find something like that next time the Mayor invites us to a public ceremony.”

“Of course! I’ll put Marinette on deck” Rena Rouge says. “I’m sure she’ll love this challenge: to create evening dresses for us! And she’ll be delighted to see us again, I’m sure!”

 _Oops_. She’s right, of course. But Ladybug will have to find an excuse to not have her costume fitted in Marinette Dupaing-Cheng’s house, at the same time than the three others.

Momma Sammu has already left the circle, escorted by the manager who came to find her – she probably hosts a conference this morning. A rare, coveted honour for all professional and semi-pro cosplayers. Uptown still poses for a few photos, proud, looking more confident than ever.

“Okay, the bright green bow tie is too much”, Nino concedes. “But I still think it’s better than your bell, dude.”

“What do you mean? My bell is great!” Chat Noir protests, on the defensive. “Anyway, I can’t do anything about it, that’s Plagg’s decision!”

Maybe noticing Chat Noir’s angry rant, Uptown finally turns to look at us. His eyes, adorned with emerald green cat-like contacts fall on us four. Until then frozen in a whimsical yet distant expression, his face lights up. He gestures at us enthusiastically, winks at us and does a two thumbs-up. His lips move in a silent comment.

“ _Purrfect!”_

I blush despite of myself and try to not blink, flattered – I’ve been following Uptown and his costume tutorials way before he played Chat Noir and became famous even in France. Rena Rouge yelps with joy while Carapace accepts the compliment with a calm smile. Chat Noir growls – though I’m the only one who can hear it – but he thanks his counterpart with a nod. After one last grandiloquent wave, Uptown leaves the circle too.

“They’re going to the main stage”, Alya says while checking the floor map. “That’s where the semi-finale for the European Cosplay Gathering are taking place! Maybe they’re competing! We have to see that!”

Alya already drags me through the crowd, laughing. I look behind me to make sure the boys are following us. Nino shrugs, more moved than annoyed. With a tap in the back, he makes Chat Noir step up. He obeys with a sigh.

When our eyes meet, my partner looks away, sullen. I blink too, surprised.

 

 

_("Formal Ladybug" and "Formal Chat Noir", played by cosplayers Momma Sammu and Uptown Cosplay)_

_[Q&A With Uptown Cosplay - PART 2 (Kumoricon 2017)](https://youtu.be/EWyaEj8Y4aA) _

 

 

 

 


	2. Something You Can't Deny - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following passage takes its inspiration in a real cosplay performance, which took place in September 2017 at the Kumoricon convention. It was led by the cosplayers Momma Sammyu and Uptown Cosplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir, masters of ceremonies and guests of honour of the Lip Sync competition finale (read: a “play-back” competition, where cosplayers sing, act and dance to a music of their choice).  
> For more than one hour, the two heroes delighted the audience with their announcements and shared complicity, before closing the event with a very true, funny and moving interpretation of the “Love Medley” from Moulin Rouge.
> 
> The Competition: https://youtu.be/tXCqlMhMuJw  
> Uptown & Momma Sammu performance: https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk
> 
> “Inception” effect guaranteed: Chat Noir remains true to himself as Christian the bashful lover, and Ladybug plays along as Satine, the Moulin Rouge star, a courtesan supposedly closed to the idea of free and sincere love.  
> Apart from the obvious homage to our heroes, Uptown and Momma Sammu are obviously having fun – still managing to turn an amateur Lip Sync into a quasi-professional scenic performance.
> 
> This being said, the following text is going to merrily spoil the performance and its climax. So don’t say I didn’t warn you...let’s carry on!

[LOVE MEDLEY ~ LadyNoir | Lip Sync | Kumoricon 2017](https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk)

 

.

 

_(Paris. A roof, a moonlit night.)_

 

CHAT NOIR/CHRISTIAN the Bashful Lover, _cheerful, bright-eyed, arms opened as though to embrace all of Paris:_ Love is a many splendored thing ! Love lifts us up where we belong ! All you need is love !

LADYBUG/SATINE the Courtesan, _sighing tiredly_ : Please, don’t start that again...

CHAT NOIR, _elated_ : All you need is love…!

LADYBUG, _disillusioned_ : A girl has got to eat!

CHAT NOIR, _teasing_ : All you need is love!

LADYBUG, _stepping forward, more insistent_ : …or she'll end up on the street !

CHAT NOIR, _silencing her with a finger on her lips_ : All you need is love!!!

LADYBUG, _walking away frowning_ : Uuuh!

_(He stays dazed. she crosses her arms and mumbles, provoking)_

LADYBUG: …Love is just a game.

CHAT NOIR, _walks to her, proud, daunting, a wide smile on his face_ : I was made for loving you, baby, _(he strokes her cheek)_ and you were made for loving me!

LADYBUG, _pushes him away, puts a hand on his chest and makes him step back_ : The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee! ( _she turns her back and walks away, smiling, her hand outstretched)_

CHAT NOIR, _running after her, begging_ : Just one night, just one night!

LADYBUG, _bopping him on the nose_ : There's no way, ‘cause you can't pay!

CHAT NOIR, _swirling, grandiloquent:_ In the name of Love! _(he kneels, hands clasped together as if to pray)_ One night in the name of Love!!

LADYBUG, _pushes him away once more_ : You crazy fool! I won't give in to you.

_(He looses his grin, comes back to her, suddenly very serious)_

CHAT NOIR, _grabbing her hand_ : Don't! …leave me this way. _(he tries to kiss her hand, she lets him do it, inexpressive)_ I can't survive without your sweet love… _(he strokes her cheek, whispering, and closes his eyes)_ Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

_(she pulls away from his embrace, walks away, head low. His eyes follow her, but he doesn’t dare to move)_

LADYBUG, _with a sigh:_ You think that people would have enough of silly love songs…

CHAT NOIR, _pensive_ : I look around me and I see it isn't so. _(he chuckles)_ Oh, no …!

LADYBUG, _crossing her arms, approaching slowly:_ Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…

CHAT NOIR, _raises his hands, innocent-looking_ : Well, what's wrong with that? ( _he slides behind her, whispers in her ear)_ I'd like to know…( _starts again more playfully, turning around her)_ _‘_ Cause here I go, again!

_(He walks to the edge of the roof, does an entrechat gracefully)_

CHAT NOIR, _smiling, elated, towering Paris with his clear voice:_ Love lifts us up where we belong!! Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high…!

_(Ladybug sighs, shrugs, then hurries back to him)_

LADYBUG, _grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the roof as he grimaces:_ Love makes us act like we are fools! _(lets him go)_ Throw our lives away, for one happy day!

_(He stamps his feet, hesitates, then puts his hands on her cheeks. She quiets)_

CHAT NOIR, _exalted, desperate:_ **WE COULD BE HEROES!!!!** _(gentler)_ …Just for one day...?

LADYBUG, _steps back and points at him, annoyed_ : You!…You will be mean.

CHAT NOIR, _smiling, sincere_ : No, I won't!

LADYBUG, _with a deep sigh:_ And I… I'll drink all the time _. (walks to the end of the stage)_

_(He hesitates, seems to ponder, then gives up)_

CHAT NOIR, _hopeful_ : We should be lovers…!

LADYBUG, _sad, disillusioned_ : We can't do that…

CHAT NOIR, _walking gently to her, almost tiptoeing_ : We should be lovers! And that's a fact.

_(she walks away a bit more, then stops, hesitant. Turning his back to him, she takes off her mask, then faces him, nervous. Startled, he steps back, dumbfounded)_

LADYBUG, _smiles tentatively_ : Though nothing will keep us together…

CHAT NOIR, _astonished, then pensive, looking at his own ring_ : …We could steal time…

 **TOGETHER,** _their eyes locking together_ : **…Just for one day?**

 **TOGETHER,** _walking slowly toward each other, their voice, gesture slowly becoming more assertive:_ **We could be heroes, forever and ever…**

_(They took their hands, hesitant)_

**TOGETHER: We could be heroes, forever and ever!**

_(Chat Noir invites her to put his hand on her shoulder, and grabs her waist respectfully. Their voices are strong, passionate)_

**TOGETHER: We could be heroes, just because...**

_(Together, they waltz tentatively)_

CHAT NOIR: …I, and I will always love you!

_(He stops and makes her swirl. She follows, graceful and smiling)_

LADYBUG: I, and I…

_(They both stop)_

**TOGETHER: …Can't help loving...!**

_(In each other’s arms, their voices are but a whisper)_

CHAT NOIR: …You.

_(He strokes her cheek. She whispers)_

LADYBUG: How wonderful life is…

_(He smiles as she strokes her chin. They resume the song, looking in each other’s eyes)_

**TOGETHER: …now you're in the world.**

_(She kisses him)_

.

.

.

[...THE performance...](https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk)

.

.

.

.

“That was AWESOME! I can’t wait to upload this video! Oh, Marinette is going to regret so much not to have come! She’s a _Moulin Rouge_ AND Ladybug fan, this performance was made for her!”

I blush and try to hide my lukewarm enthusiasm. The two cosplayers’ performance – with the Love Medley from _Moulin Rouge_ , if you please! – was of very high quality indeed, but it left me really ill-at-ease. Maybe because Ladybug – Momma Sammu – took off her mask without the slightest hesitation? Though I keep telling myself it’s just fiction, pure fanservice as Alya put it, it troubled me.

Just like the cosplayer’s recoil – Uptown, of course – playing Chat Noir. If it happened in real life, what would Chat Noir do, faced with the real me? Faced with Marinette?

Would he step back too? Out of surprise, of disappointment? Or would he give in to the magic of the moment, just like Uptown did?

_And this finale..._

My cheeks are burning. Why do I get all worked up about it? And what about this “magic of the moment?”

I knew I shouldn’t have watched this number! Not as Ladybug! If she notices my uneasiness, Rena Rouge will tease me for weeks on end – and even tell Marinette all about it. And let’s not talk about Chat Noir...

By the way, where is he? Such a number probably motivated him to play lady-killer!

I look around and find him in deep conversation with Carapace. Ever since he saw Chat Noir with a Teemo hat, Nino presses him of questions about the online game. Turns out they’re both seasoned players, and since this morning, they talk about strategies, “lanes” and “pentakill” again and again. They’re talking breathlessly, between two now-instinctive poses for the fans admiring their “cosplay”.

Yet, since we left the main stage and the cosplay competition, Chat Noir is strangely silent, only answering in monosyllables to his partner’s affirmations.

“Well, anyway, it was flattering, don’t you think?” Rena Rouge carries on. “The awesome Uptown Cosplay did it again! And this dress, Ladybug! Have you seen your alter ego’s dress?”

She grabs me by my shoulders and invites me to watch again the best parts on her camera. I wince: Rena Rouge still has trouble controlling her strength, and the excitement due to the competition doesn’t help.

“A mix of Satine’s costume and your own suit! I’m sure it would inspire Marinette for her next creation! What material did she use, for this shiny effect, do you think? And for it to float like this when Uptown made her swirl? What was it, velvet?”

I chuckle: as Alya or Rena Rouge, her high spirits are contagious, as always. I look at the video and chose my words carefully.

“Hum...I’m not an expert, I’m sorry...”

I think velvet would be to heavy to allow such a flowing effect. Ideally, I should see the dress up close, but I don’t think it would be easy to approach Momma Sammu. Her version of Ladybug troubles me: it’s a very popular version of myself, but it has nothing to do with who I really am. I understand now Chat Noir’s problem with Uptodwn before the semi-finales.

Nino went to get drinks, and Chat Noir, next to us, keeps silent. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, surprised to see him so pensive. He looks as unsettled than me by the two cosplayers’ charm. Who would have thought?

A forty-something woman timidly approaches Chat Noir to ask for a picture with her two sons waiting behind her. She has to repeat her question several times before my partner stops zoning out and nods.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? You must be bothered a lot, your costume is so well-made!”

To my relief, Chat Noir’s grin reappears.

“No trouble! If I didn’t want to be photographed, I would have come in civilian clothes!”

He even bows deeply, and the mother steps back, pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, thank you! Since Chat Noir saved us from Gigantitan’s attack, my children are all about him! Boys, come on!”

After looking for my silent approbation, Chat Noir leaves me his bag and his hat, then kneels to be at level with the boys.

“Hello, lads! So you’re my future replacements? I’m lucky!”

The two kids’ eyes – they’re twins – shine as if Christmas had come early. One is Chat Noir, the other Chat Blanc, this antagonized version of my partner that keeps spreading on the web.

“Akumatized Chat Noir”. The fans can have some morbid ideas...but in this context, I have to admit that they’re rather cute.

Comforted by Chat Noir’s cheerful and considerate attitude – really, he knows his way around kids – I come back to Alya’s video. My friend is still analysing the scene word by word, and I end up joining her, amused. Last time I saw her like this, that was when she discovered never-seen-before pictures of my fight against Dark Cupid on the web – well, mostly my “kiss” with Chat Noir. The mere thought of it makes me blush again.

_A rescue. It was only a rescue._

“And have you seen Uptown? Such class, such presence! Such restraint, such maturity! I know someone who should take notes, huh?”

She elbows me gently, chuckling. She shudders suddenly, then glances at the clock in the corner of her screen.

“Wait, what time is it? Uptown’s conference on the art of playing a character is in ten minutes! And that’s on the other end of the hangar! If we’re lucky, we might have some seats! Come one, **Marinette**!”

She grabs me by the arm and runs through the crowd. After a few steps, I freeze. Panicking.

What did she call me…?

_**No?!** _

I pull away from her, and Rena Rouge turns to me, surprised.

“Huh...are you alright, Ladybug? Something’s wrong?”

I jump, back from my surprise. Alya walks to me. As I avoid her gaze, she gently grabs my shoulder.

“Ladybug? You’re very pale all of a sudden. What’s going on? Akuma alert?”

Her ruby eyes watch me with a sincere concern. I comfort her as I can.

“No. Erm...I’m alright. I think I’m going to get some fresh air. I’ll meet you there, Rena Rouge.”

“Alright...”

She has a contrite smile.

“Sorry I got carried away, we love this artist so much, my friend Marinette and I! I promised her to bring tons of videos and details, maybe even an autograph. And Uptown playing Chat Noir on a Moulin Rouge Lip Sync, that was brilliant! Oh, I regret so much not having been able to convince her to come!”

She bursts out laughing.

“That’s dumb, isn’t it? But since I joined you, it’s as if I’ve become an even more passionate fan! Sorry, even before I was Rena Rouge, I’m a lost cause when it comes to the Miraculous…!”

She waves at me, her ears twitching happily despite of herself. Thankfully, the crowd is very dense and among all the cosplayers, no one pays attention to us.

“I’ll rush in! We’ll meet there? Nino, come here!”

I try to answer, but she’s already gone, followed by Nino back from the refreshment stall. I stay dazed for a few seconds, before sighing with relief. My legs feel like jelly.

“ _Come on, Marinette!”_

It was only a slip. A slip, maybe because I was enthusiastic just like Marinette would be next to Alya. She didn’t even notice it. And she hasn’t noticed my brief panic attack.

_**Pfew.** _

I strengthen my grip on Chat Noir’s bag and turn away. I can’t wait for him to finish his photos with the twins, so we can step out of this hangar. The atmosphere in the crowded aisles is becoming unbearable, and having to stop and pose every other step makes matters worse...

I cross my partner’s _astonished_ gaze. I freeze again, surprised.

He’s carrying the Chat Noir twin on his hips – the kid is over the moon – while at his feet the Blanc twin swirls enthusiastically the fake staff. After one last picture, their mother approaches, repeating her thanks. Looking absent, Chat Noir puts the kid down and takes his staff back, greets the two children and their parents with a wave. When, finally, the family walks away, his green eyes come back to me, and I’m scared to find them so wide. As though...unbelieving.

After one long silence, Chat Noir smiles. A very hesitant, yet bright smile. A smile that I’m sure I’ve seen somewhere else, but I can’t say where for sure.

He mouths a word in silence, and my heart misses a heartbeat.

 

“ _...Marinette?”_

 

.

.

.

 

_It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go_

_Life it way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, ‘til then…_

 

 

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

 

_When can I see you again…?_

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued...?_

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> There's a sequel (the equivalent of a double episode of Miraculous, actually), but writing it is not among my top priorities...unless there's demand for it?
> 
> A word to the wise ;-) Thank you, and see you soon!


End file.
